Little Vic
by Bellieo
Summary: Mikazuki Malin has been stuck in "End Class" and Bitch-Sensei is overjoyed to see her beloved niece again. When they assign new dorms for the 'End Class' all is well, but what happens when they preform in Battle of the Bands against Straight A's? To put it simple, it's High School musical crossed with Lemonade Mouth but with a bunch of idiots.
1. Little Bitch?

**Disclaimer!** **I own nothing of Assassination Classroom. I only own the plot of this story and the OC :)**

* * *

 ** _Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School begins 7:30_**

 _Its 7:26... and I'm still at home frantically running around gathering my things._

 _Not things you would usually bring to school: pencils, a notebook, papers, and many others. I'm bringing: five throwing knives, two stun guns, and a revolver._

 _I smile at myself 'nothing is gonna get in the way of me and 10 billion dollars, not even a stupid yellow octopus'._

 _I look at my watch 7:36… I rush to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar and raced out the door._

 _At 7:40 I finally arrived at the tiny building._

* * *

 ** _7:40_** ** _AM_** ** _Before Mikazuki arrives_**

"Alright class we have a new student joining 3-E today" Irina-sensei continues.

"To be honest I thought she would already be in class 3-E because of her anger issues and all the trouble she's cau-"Irina-sensei was cut off by the door sliding open. Before anyone noticed, I was already holding bitch-sensei's collar about to slice her throat with one of my throwing knives.

"What were you saying about me? you and I both know Irina-sensei that I have just as much skill as you do and I'm very quick tempered so I suggest that you talk about me behind my back" I said with a devious smirk across my face. Irina-sensei looked shocked but the fear on her face quickly faded as she squealed.

"Mika-chan you made it! So glad you could be here!" Irina-sensei wrapped her arms around me and gave me a smothering hug.

 _Help… to tight... can't… breathe…_

"Everyone I would like you to meet the new student Malin Mikazuki… she's also my beloved niece!" she said while letting go of her death grip on Mika.

 _I gasp for air_

I catch my breath and introduce myself to the other students

"umm… hi I'm Malin Mikazaki: 7th in year 3" I introduce myself and I hear people chattering around me

All the jaws in class 3-E dropped.

 _Niece?_

 _Well there is some resemblance_

 _The Newbie has strawberry blonde hair sorta like Bitch-sensei's_

 _And big blue eyes_

 _Sensei's flirtatious body!_

 _She doesn't look like a bitch though which is a good thing_

I look around and seeing all the students chattering I start to wander in my thoughts. Do I really look like Irina-sensei? Should I take it as a complement or an insult? Sure I have her eyes but my hair is strawberry blonde and unlike sensei my hair is only down to my shoulders. Plus how could they say I have a flirtatious body if they can't even see it under this unflattering uniform. and also why do they keep calling her Bitch-sensei?

"Alright Mika, for now sit next to the redhead. Don't disturb me while I'm occupied. You can chat amongst yourselves to get to know everyone. And as for the rest of you, it would be best if you came up with a strategy to kill the squid" she says shooing me away as she looks at a fashion magazine.

"Tch, redhead? Hey bitch-sensei I have a name you know." by the looks of it I know that the redhead is the loudmouth in the class. The one that isn't afraid to speak up.

Irina-sensei almost ripped her magazine in half because of rage

"HEY YOU REDHEAD I HAVE A NAME TO. NOT JELA-BITCH ITS JELA- _VIC, WITH A_ _V_ _AS IN VICTOR NOT_ _B_ _AS IN BOY."_ she exclaimed as she continued flipping the magazine in frustration.

"Whatever you say Professor Bitch" I could see that that irritated Irina-sensei, but gave satisfactory to the redhead.

As I take my seat the redhead sticks his hand out "The names Akabane Karma but you can call me karma-kun" he says with a smile/smirk

"Hi I'm Malin Mikazuki but you can call me Mika-chan. it's nice to meet you" Mika smiles as she shakes his hand.

"So I gotta know how you got to class 3-E because you're not a transfer and you seem smart. You're not an airhead like some in this class. Were you violent or were you rebellious?" Karma asks.

"Well you are right, I was ranked 3rd out of the whole high school on the midterms this year so I'm not an airhead. But it's nothing dramatic, actually it's pretty hilarious. The principal's son Asano Gakushū and I were a thing for 6 months but it never worked. All he wanted to do was beat his father and be the superior one and he just used me as the title 'in a relationship' so he didn't feel lonely. So I broke up with him, but being the baby he is he went straight to his father and he sent me to E class. To make matters worse he changed the story to he had broken up with me because I was put in E class. I guess I might have crushed his precious little ego. " Mika sighed as she takes out her throwing knives.

"So… where's that yellow octopus I've herd so much about!" she says as I place them on my desk in front of me.

"He's not here right now… by now my guess is at the maroon 5 concert he was talking so much about." the bluenette boy said as he walked over to greet the students.

"Hi! I'm Shiota Nagisa it great to meet you" he said with a genuine smile as he held out his hand.

"Hi Nagisa-kun I'm Mikazaki, but you can call me Mika-chan! It's nice to meet you to" I shake his hand. _Is it a guy or a girl? I can't tell… his hand is like a girls and his voice could be either._

"Just so you know Mika-chan that's a dude" Karma commented

 _How did he know I was thinking that?_

"KARMA-KUN! I think she can figure that out on her own." Nagisa's face was a vibrant shade of red

"It's okay Nagisa-kun, it's good for an assassin to be able to pull of being a guy and a girl… though I wouldn't normally think of you as a guy." Is it just me or did Karma just sprout devil horns and a tail.

"K-KARMA-KUN SHUT UP" now Nagisa was red as can be

"It's alright Nagisa-kun you don't look like a girl at all" I say trying to calm him down with sweet words.

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"BOY"

"Girl"

"SHUT UP KARMA-KUN YOU'RE GONNA MAKE HIM CRY" I say as I grab his tie.

Right now I'm standing up and he's sitting down. I have his collar in my hand and I pull him up so he's very close to my face.

"Do that to a classmate of mine and yo-" I was cut off when he starts to move.

He stands up and looks down on me.

 _Shit… he's tall_

 _Not that tall though I'm just really short_

He looks down on me with a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll give you a nickname" Karma says as his smirk grows wider

"Same here" I say as my smirk widens

"Shorty"

"Redhead"

We both declare war with our eyes. But we don't say anything. He finally breaks the silence.

"What were you saying Mika-chan? You'll what? No need to worry Mika-chan, me and Nagisa-kun go way back. Theres no way I would ever hurt him." Karma says with the smirk.

"Yeah… whatever" I say noticing that I still have his tie.

I pull him closer so I can reach his ear

"But now it my time to take over" I whisper.

 _Crap I can feel him smirk_

"Well looks like we'll have some competition" he whispers back grinning

I let go of his tie and sit back down. I don't really know what to do. Then I notice that I'm blushing.

 _The hell you idiot all he did was whisper in your ear._

So I sit down just twiddle with my knives. Not long after I'm confronted with multiple people. And I make a lot of new friends.

* * *

 **I hope you all like it! this was my very first Fanfic.**

 **please tell me what you think and if i should continue to post new chapter things! 3**


	2. Observant Little Bitch

**_I don't own anything but my OC and the plot in this story_**

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

I know have a grasp on most of the students' role here:

* * *

 **Nagisa- Writer** (always Jotting something about me every time I talked)

"Hey Nagisa-kun I was wondering… what are you always writing in that notebook. Like, you're always writing in it. So what's in the book?" I say as I snatch the book away from him. I carefully read over what he's writing. I open up to a random date to find his notes from that day.

 **Sept 9-**

' _Rio Nakamura is ranting on and on talking about how she has become an aunt and that baby's name is Dongle… Who the hell names their child Dongle? What kind of sadist does that to a baby?'_

 **Oct 18-**

 _'Karma is acting suspicious today… oh shit he saw me! Not like he'll notice though... Karma took out a spoon and those plastic BB ball from his pocket… he's aiming them at me… they hit me… ow they kinda hurt'_

 **Oct 23- '** _Today a new student joined the class and she's Bitch-sensei's Niece. Everyone seems astonishes._

 _I feel like she's sweet on the outside like Bitch-sensei but a black widow on the inside. To be honest I'm scared of her…_

 _She's giving me that Karma devil vibe… its creeping me out.'_

* * *

 **Karma- Devil's spawn** (probably thinking ways to ruin my semester)

"So Mika-chan what are you afraid of?" Karma says as he leans on my desk.

"Umm. Why would I tell you? You're just gonna use my weaknesses against me"

"Redhead! I see you're getting to know Mika-chan" Irina-sensei says as she walks over to us.

"Bitch-sensei, What are Mika-chan's fears?" Karma says resting his head on his hands.

"Karma-kun it's not like she kno-"

"her fears are heights, spiders, her father, and death!" Irina says cheerfully

"SENSEI!" I say as I attempt to tackle her

"Oh Mika-chan… this is going to be a fun year. Maybe I should go and talk to Minami… I might need her expertise " Karma smirks at me.

"Karma-kun you look like you grew devil horns or something"

* * *

 **Minami- Chemist** (KEEP KARMA AWAY AT ALL COST)

Minami-chan and I like pairing up with each other for science. She says that besides her I'm the only one that takes science seriously.

"Hey Mika-chan try this" Minami gives me a mysterious purple drink in a beacon.

"I heard its suppose to ward of infections better than vaccines!" she exclaims.

"Um… ok" I take the beacon and take a swig.

"Do you feel different Mika-chan?" a lower voice says.

Now that you mention it I do feel weird. It feels like I drank a lot of liquor or something.

"Karma-kun, can I ask why you wanted me to get her drunk?" Minami asks.

"I need some insurance before I screw something up" Karma pulls out his phone and video tapes the whole classtime

 _WHAT THE HELL MINAMI? WHY ARE YOU TEAMING UP WITH THAT DEVIL?_

"Oh… My… God…" I look at the video form yesterday.

 _I'm singing into empty water bottle_

 _I'm singing Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha_

 _I'm rapping… attempting to rap_

 _I'm swinging my blazer in the air_

 _Oh my god_

* * *

 **Isogai- Perfect Boy** (almost to perfect)

"Hey Isogai!" I say as I walk towards him.

"Oh, hey Mika-chan" He smiles that perfect smile and continues erasing the chalkboard.

"you want some help?" I say as I grab a rag and start whipping the chalkboard.

"thanks Mika-chan"

 _Damn he's so perfect_

 _Perfect hair_

 _Perfect skin_

 _Perfect eye color_

 _Perfect Body_

 _Why is he so god damn perfect?_

"Hey Isogai, why are you so perfect?" I blurt out unintentionally

"Uh… what?" I could tell he's blushing big time.

"Like you got good looks and all… how come you don't have a girlfriend?" I stare and his widened eyes.

"W-what! Umm… I don't know what you're saying." Isogai started taking steps back.

"Oh. come on Isogai you know every girl in this class has fallen for you. Heck, when I was on the main campus the girls were still going gaga over you"

"I'm really not that special I swear! I just have good looks, a kind heart, and a way with words!" He says as he's trying to find his flaws.

 _Nothing_

 _So_

 _Frikin_

 _Perfect_

* * *

 **Yukiko- Perfect Girl** (Every guys dream girl)

 _Ok how can I put it…_

 _If I wasn't so straight I would go gaga over Yukiko_

 _I already admire her_

 _All the boys in class worship her_

 _She's pretty, smart, a gamer, popular, and athletic._

"So Yukiko what are your hidden talents?" I rest my head on me hands and listen.

"um… well you know I game so I guess I can't use that one. I've been doing ballet since I was 5 and everyone tells me I'm good… I guess."

 _I try to imagine Yukiko dancing on stage in a beautiful costume_

 _It's so pretty_

 _So graceful_

 _WHY IS SHE SO BEAUTIFUL_

* * *

 **Maehara- Womanizer** (Tried to hit on me with a crappy pickup line)

 _It wasn't even one week and Maehara come up to me and tries to hit on me with BILLONS of pick up lines_

 _1_ _st_ _Period_

 _"_ Hey Mika-chan I lost my number" he sits on my desk where I'm sitting."Can I have yours?"

"Get your ass off my chair" I say as I grab my knives.

 _2_ _nd_ _Period_

"Ah, Mika-chan where have you been all my life?" he grabs his heart and sways back and forth.

"Hiding… from you"

 _Lunch_

"Oh Mika-chan, don't be shy! You can ask me out if you want" he has the biggest smirk across his face.

"Ok!" I smile a big smile. Then I make the plainest face ever "Go out." I point to the door.

 _Last Period_

"Hey girl, was there just an earthquake or did you just rock my worl-"SMACK

"Opps! Sorry Maehara looks my hand must have slipped onto your face with force!" I say winking at him.

* * *

 **Rio- Social Butterfly** (I am never telling her anything)

 _The day after I declared war with Karma_

 _"_ Mika-chan! I was wondering if you could talk to me about your relationship with Karma?" she has a tiny notebook in her hand ready to jot down juicy gossip.

"W-what! Rio me and Karma just meet… oh! you mean our competition. Yeah, mark my words Rio I am going to beat that redhead soon" I say as I point up to the sky.

"No no no! the _chemistry_ between you two" she elbows me.

"The Redhead is an ass and I am apparently a bitch… that's the relationship" I say as I cross my arms.

"Are you sure you're not _his_ bitch" she smirks.

"Do you want me to sock you?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I know Mika seems sweet but she's actually a complete BADASS!**


	3. Badass Little Bitch

**_I Don't own anything but the OC and this Fanfic story... and stuff_**

 ** _PE Fighting Competition_**

I still haven't meet Kurosensei yet. They say that he gets sick easily since its spring, ya know with all the pollen. So Irina-sensei is filling in with Kurasuma-sensei.

Today the class is having a fighting competition and the two students, the one still standing wins or till the other forfeits.

Yukiko and Hinano go first. Krasuma-sensei blows the whistle and the girls start to fight. They are better that most normal people. Swift movements and fast on their feet. But not in class, you are likely to grow up to be an assassin. Thinking fast and swiftly is expected. Yukiko gives a few punches and girly kicks and Hinano can't think straight now. They are bad fighters but in this fight is somewhat even. Yukiko swiftly knocked Hinano off her feet and pinned her down. **Yukiko Kanzaki Wins.**

 _I Hope no boy has to fight her… they would probably forfeit_

* * *

 **2\. Taisei Yoshida vs Kotaro Takebayashi**

The fight is a lot more intense when it's the guys. Yukiko doesn't have a chance in the next round. They stare at each other till Kotaro makes his move.

 _Bad decision Kota-kun you should never go first_

 _But Taisei takes out a taser (which is not allowed… its suppose to be a battling game without weapons) and tased him_

 _The two are disqualified and no one win this round_

 _Why would you use a taser? Just go with a katana, it makes things better and faster_

* * *

 **3\. Toka Yada vs Yuzuki Fuwa**

Once Kurasuma-sensei blew the whistle the girls charged at each other. Toka gets down and tries to swipe Yuzuki with her feet to make her lose her balance. But Yuzuki is fast and jumps and knees Toka in the back which makes her fall over. Then Yuzuki grabs her arms and pins her on the ground with her hands behind her back. **Yuzuki Fuwa Wins.**

 _They look like babies trying to walk for the first time_

* * *

 **4\. Ryunosuke Chiba vs Masayoshi Kimura**

Kurasuma-sensei blows the whistle and no on moves…

"Silence is key" Ryun-kun says as a smirk appears on his face.

Without knowing Ryun-kun was behind Masa-kun. He pushed him to the ground

 _What the hell? That was like 10 seconds_ and the battle was over

 _Shit… I don't want to be his next opponent_

 **Ryunosuke Chiba Wins.**

* * *

 **5\. Nagisa Shiota vs Ritsu**

 _Wait how can Nagisa win aginst a machine? Even better question… WHY IS THE MACHINE WALKING_

 _"_ Oh, Ritsu did kurosensei add more to your system?" Nagisa says very calmly

"Yes! Now I can walk and participate in the PE games!" Ritsu now is no box but a robot-looking human. Same look as her avatar but now looks like all of us.

 _She's adorable!_

Just then her smile turned into a death glare

"Just so you know Nagisa, I'm not going to lose" the scary part was that Nagisa doesn't look worried.

"Well I'm not going to lose either" he smiles and walks toward her with a smile on his face, totally calm and collected, and pushes her off button. She collapses to the ground. **Nasisa Shiota Wins.**

 _That just proves it… Nagisa is going to take over the world… not computers._

* * *

 **6\. Karma Akabane vs Ryoma Terasaka**

 _I know it's very serious but I can't help but laugh at the height difference. Karma looks so small_

 _"_ Hey Karma, I guess that this is _karma_ for calling me shorty all the time." I yell so he can hear me. he just glares at me and brushes of that INCREDIBLY SICK BURN.

"Mika-chan your jokes hurt Me." he grabbed his heart and had a worry/smirkish look on his face

"Hey puny, stop talking and more fighting" Tera-san said as he started to charge at Karma. But Karma wasn't fazed, he just stood there and right when they were about to collide Karma stepped to the side.

 _Karma is treating Terasaka like a bull in an arena._

Terasaka almost smashed into a tree but caught himself fast enough. He turned around and charged at him again. Karma charged at him as well.

Then dissapered…

Terasaka stopped and looked around. I can see in his eyes that he was confused. Just then Karma appeared behind him and striked him in back which made him fall to the ground.

 _Was it just me or did Terasaka look like the giant from David and Goliath?_

 ** _Karma Akabane Wins._**

 _Still a shorty though… but a badass shorty_

* * *

 **7\. Megu Kataoka vs Kaede Kayano**

The tension between the two was crazy! Megu wanted to win badly and Kaede was scared for her life. You could see it in their eyes and their body language. Both are highly guarded and ready to strike. But Kaede had It all planned. She charged at Megu slightly to the right so she could run into her arm. Megu Punched Kaede in the arm. With that blow Kaede fell down and cradled her arm.

"I didn't think that it was going to be _that_ easy!" Megu laughed as she bent down to pin Kaede.

Kaede smiled a mischievous smile and started to laugh a slightly evil laugh.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" Kaede revealed that her arm was protected with arm pads

 _So this… was all part of the plan?_

Kaede swiftly rolled out of the way and onto her feet.

 _There's something different about her now… was that whole scared thing just an act?_

And with that Kaede knocked Megu to her feet and in one swift motion she was on top of Megu. She was kneeling down on Megu's back holding her arms. **Kaede Kayano Wins.**

 _Nagisa and Kaede would make a powerful couple_

* * *

 **8\. Hiroto Maehara vs Hinata Okano**

 _I can already see who's gonna win. I may not fall victimto Maehara's love spell but I can see Hinata can blush at anything Maehara says_

 _That's how he's gonna win_

"Hey Hinata, let's forget about this fight and get married." Maehara says with a straight face.

 _Wait… WHAT!_

"Hinata… I love you! and I want to be with you forever!" Maehara start to run toward Hinata with open arms.

Hinata is a very vibrant shade of red from that remark.

"uh… HUH!?" she doesn't move from her place

 _I think she's paralyzed after what he said._

Maehara embraces her for two minutes…

 _There just hugging_

 _In the middle of a battle_

 _No one is gonna let go_

Just then Maehara quickly unrapped his arms and pushed her to the off of him grabbing her arms and pinning to the ground.

"So sorry Hinata-chan but I have to win" Maehara says with a victorious smile across his face.

 **Hiroto Maehara Wins.**

"Hey Hinata, can I get a kiss for winning?" Maehara says as he sticks his face so she can kiss him on the cheek.

"Ha, in your dreams playboy!" Hinata slapped in his face instead.

 _Good for Hinata_

* * *

 **9\. Kirara Hazama vs Sumire Hara**

 _Kirara is taking this way to seriously…_

 _"_ IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER NOT I WILL CURSE YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN"

"Ok, It's not like I want to win or anything… I mean we are forced to participate" Sumire forfeits.

 **Kirara Hazama Wins**

 _*claps slowly. WOW SO MUCH EFFORT_

* * *

 **10\. Takuya Muramatsu vs Sosuke Sugaya**

Both are to chicken to fight so they both forfeit and no one wins.

 _Seriously?_

* * *

 **11\. Rio Nakamura vs Rinka Hayami**

 _Hmm… how should I put this_

 _Rinka is better in the physical department_

 _But… I think Rio-chan can win if she tries to blackmail Rinka…_

 _"_ I hope you're ready Rinka-chan because I'm about to drop the truth bomb" Rio makes an explosion sound with her mouth.

"uh… ok?"

"Alright! I saw Rinka-chan and Ryunosuke-san out of school going to the ramen shop! Go on Rinka, tell us how your date went." Rio crossed her arms and smirked.

"How the hell do you know that? I thought you didn't live near there. Anyways we were together because we were practicing at the arena" Rinka-chan put her hands on her hips and smiled victoriously.

 _It's good that she's not embarrassed… now_

 _But she's a fool to think that that's all Rio-chan's got._

 _"_ Oh, don't worry I have more dirt." Rio smiles

"Did you know that Rinka-chan and Ryunosuke-san have been going out for three months? You guys make such a cute couple!" Rio shapes her hands into a heart.

"H-how much more do you know?" now Rinka is scared.

"Please honey, I have a spy that travels at mach 20. That's just the tip of the iceberg." Rio laughs

"Why is Kurosensei helping you?" She starts to back up.

"He wants his class to experience love... or something like that."

"Serious?"

"Hey Rinka, do you remember what you did on Friday?" Rio smiles

"Fine fine! I give up" Rinka is not blushing but frightened.

 **Rio Nakamura Wins.**

* * *

 **12\. Yuma Isogai vs Taiga Okajima**

"Sorry pretty boy but I might have to mess up your pretty little face." Taiga cracks his knuckles

"I'd like to see you try you perv" Yuma takes off his blazer and throws it on the ground.

And with that they charged at each other. Taiga is throwing punches left and right but Yuma is too quick for him and socks him right in the face. Taiga doesn't seem fazed and with that he kicks Yuma in the stomach and pins him down on the ground.

"Hey pretty boy, you should be thankful! I didn't jack up your face."

 **Taiga Okajima Wins.**

* * *

 **13\. Koki Mimura vs Minami Okuda**

"EH?! I CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" Koki backs up not wanting to fight Minami because she's a girl.

"Well then, this is going to be easy if you're no gonna fight me." Minami has this evil vibe that I've never felt from her before.

Before any of us knew Minami was on top of Koki. Koki was also in shock himself.

 **Minami Okuda Wins.**

* * *

 **14\. Mikazaki Malin vs Tomohito Sugino**

"You ready little bitch?" Tomohito teases

 _So I guess I am the little bitch because of VIC?_

 _Ugh… why can't they just say Mika-chan_

"ready when you are!" I say as he runs towards me

I analyze the situation and who my target is

 _Well… maybe I can flirt myself out of this situation… It means too much for him to win though… but I can try?_

 _We are about even in the physical skills_

 _But I've been in an assassin for 5 years… I can do this_

 _I have a plan_

I start to take off my clothes. First I remove my shoes and socks which stops him from running into me for a little while. Next I remove my blazer so it's just my white long sleeve boy's dress shirt. I start to remove my dress shirt when…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tomohito exclaims

"well… its terribly hot out today and I am so warm" I try to say that as seductively as possible. I hold my breath so my cheeks are a cute shade of red that make his go red to. I slide a portion of my shirt off of my arm so he can see my shoulder.

 _Ok he's caught in the moment now's my chance_

I disappear without a trace and reappear behind him… holding his hands so he can't move them. I pin him down to the ground

"Sorry Tomohito… but I am the little bitch, I'm expected to do this" I say as I smile.

 _Wow looks like Irina-sensei's teachings are useful_

 _So… am I the little bitch?_

 ** _Mikazaki Malin Wins._**

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	4. Unfortunate Little Bitch

**_I hope you like this Chapter~_**

 ** _BTW this story takes place during the first season of AC_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything but my OC and the plot of this story~_**

* * *

 _I have been having a great time in class E, I have made some… interesting friendships. Karma Akabane for example. It more like a hate hate relationship, with sarcastic comments and redhead remarks. But besides that, I can see myself graduating with these people._

I huffed as I looked out the window.

"It's so gloomy out today." The sky was dark and cloudy with dew on the ground.

"Aw, what's wrong shorty?" Karma teased as he walked over and sat on top of my desk.

"What's wrong? The sky looks like it's about to throw up!" I raged. I always hated when it was cloudy or raining… my mother always used to tell me it was because the angels were taking a shower or something. But it never changed my gloomy mood when it rained.

"Why are you so on edge?"

"What do you mean by that?" I cross my arms.

"Ya know, you're kinda being a bit…" Karma smirks "Bitchy~"

I take out my pocket knife out in a fast motion and point it at his neck "ok, maybe I am on edge, you wanna test me?" I glare

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Oh I get it…" He smirks "It's you time of the month isn't it?"

"SCISSORS!" I put my fingers into a scissor formation and gouge his eyes.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For your information redhead, it's NOT my time of the month" I grab a paper tower and wipe the blood from my hand. "But since its' raining, that means that we can't finish the battle today" I huffed as loud as I could

"You sound like a five year old" he says as he tries to huff as loud as he possibly can.

"Shutup" I say as I throw him a glare. "Yeah a five year old that can kick your ass"

Just then Irina-sensei walked into the room. "Alright you idiots, the E-class has some new requirements… from this day forward you will be working in groups of six, we have provided you with sleeping quarters for the rest of the semester. And I know what you're thinking… 'But why are we doing this?!' Well, since you're learning how to be assassins, we have had some… issues" Irina-sensei glares at Rio.

"They say that I need counseling because apparently if I threaten someone with a plastic fork and actually do it, its deemed wrong and 'I should leave'" Rio said while chewing a Pocky stick

Irina-Sensei continued. "In the last few months there have been a lot of attacks on the _Kunugigaoka Academy campus and we want our little assassins to stay as safe as possible._ The teams are posted on the board." She gestured to the pink paper with the housing number and the people in it.

I ran up to the board…

 _It's a pink paper written in purple sparkly ink… great job Irina_

I sighed as I looked at the board "why me…"

 **House Kikenna Hodo Oroka-**

 **Kaede Kayano**

 **Karma Akabane**

 **Mikazuki Malin**

 **Nagisa Shiota**

 **Hiroto Maehara**

 **Rio Nakamura**

"Hmm, What does Kikenna Hodo Oroka mean Kurasuma-Sensei?" Kaede turned towards him.

"Dangerously Stupid" He replied.

"MMPH!" Rio chocked on her Pocky stick after hearing her house name actually meant 'Dangerously Stupid'.

"GREAT, JUST FLIPIN GREAT!" I say as I almost flip over a desk out of frustration.

Kurasuma hands us keys to our new homes and bids us farewell

I look down at the tiny key in my hand, just then Rio comes over and shows her key to me.

"Hey bestie! Looks like we're rooming together with Kaede!" I give her the death glare.

"So… I guess we're going to be walking home together!" Kaede says to join the conversation.

"Great…" I say unenthusiastically

"Do you not like me or something?" Kaede pouts

"Nah it's not that… were going to be sharing an apartment with Nagisa, Maehara, and… Karma" I said sending shivers down my spine.

"What's wrong with me baby-girl?" Maehara says as he slips a hand over my shoulder.

"Everything" we girls say in unison.

"I guess the only good thing is… I can dress Nagisa in girl outfits and do his hair and makeup!" I giggle.

"Wait… WHAT?!" Nagisa whimpers

"I thought that you were the one that said that he didn't look like a girl…" Karma slips into the conversation.

"I know what I said… besides, I didn't say that you were off the hook either now did I?" I folded my arms and smiled when his face dropped. "Hmm… I'm thinking twin pigtails with neutral makeup, a white frilly sun dress, and green contacts would just go great with your eyes!" I nudge Karma to get any reaction, but he just stood there in shock of what I had just said.

"This is going to be great! All of us together!" Kaede smiled cheerfully.

"HEY ASS-ASSINATOR'S WE STILL HAVE CLASS, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Irina-sensei slammed her book on the teachers desk and glared at all of us.

"Irina-sensei, I'm starting to get why they call you Bitch-sensei… you're kinda a hypocrite…" I spit out.

"And how on earth am I a hypocrite?" she puts her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

"Well… you say to be quiet, but when were studying, you start flirting with Kurasuma." I point at the oblivious male.

"W-w-wait that was flirting?" he points to himself

I think the entire class internally face palmed.

Once class was over I waited for everyone from my house to finish and we all walked home together.

"Are we all here?" I ask as I pick up my bag from the ground.

"We're just waiting for Karma… oh there he is!" Maehara says as he waves.

"So, did you wait for me Shorty? How sweet~" He says as he puts his hand over his heart.

"Keep telling yourself that redhead" I say as I walk off.

The Apartment weren't that far away from the campus. All the houses that class-E was staying in were on one road: Street Rd.

"Who the heck named a road 'Street Road'?" I said as I took a picture of the sign.

"Maybe they just couldn't come up with a name!" Kaede stated.

When we got into our apartment all we could see was a kitchen, a tiny dining room with six chairs, a tiny living room and one normal sized bedroom.

"WHAT?!" Kaede screams "I CAN'T SHARE A ROOM WITH A BUNCH OF GUYS?!"

"You're gonna have to Kaede…" I say as comforting as possible.

Once we packed up our things from home we all discuss sleeping arrangements. Since there's two single beds on one side with a tiny door that leads to the bathroom and four single beds on the other side.

"I think it should be boy, girl, boy, girl." Karma smirks

"Oh yeah? Then how bout' it's me and Nagisa beside you?" I glare at him "If you couldn't tell the sarcasm… Hell no."

"Mika-chan, did you just call me a girl… again?" Nagisa turns to me with a 'Really?' look on his face.

"Oh, I'm just fine with those arangements~" Karma says wrapping his arm around me.

"I SAID I WAS JOKING!" I whack his arm off.

"No… here listen to this." He pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket and replayed the tape. 'Then how Bout' it's me and Nagisa beside you'

"YOU DIDN'T RECORD THE WHOLE THING!"

"But you still said it, and now it's permanent~"

Me and Karma fought about it for 4 hours, but I finally gave up and took the one on the far right, he took the one right next to me, Nagisa took the one next to Karma, Maehara had the one all the way to the left, Kaede took the one on the other side, and Rio took the one next to Kaede.

"Alright, I'm gonna make some dinner, anyone want some?" I say as I walk to the fridge.

"I want some" everyone says in unison.

"Greeeat." I snap my fingers. Karma runs over to the other side of the kitchen.

"What do you want Redhead?" I say as I take out corn, carrots, pulled pork, green beans, rice, soy sauce, and spices.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you." he says as he gets out knives.

"Fine, were making stir-fry." I put the food on a cutting tray as Karma passes me a knife.

He gets out his own cutting tray and grabs a few carrots, slicing them thinly and evenly.

"Wow Redhead, who knew you were good a something!" I snorted.

"Shut it Shorty." He bumped my shoulder.

"You almost made me cut myself… idiot"

Once we were finished chopping the veggies I threw the rice into the boiling pot. After the rice was finished, I threw that into a pan with some garlic, tossed in the veggies and added some soy sauce for flavor.

"… Karma, what are you doing? You're done." I said as I stirred the food. The redhead was hovering over me to see what I was doing.

"I just wanted to see if you were doing it right~" he smirked.

"I hate you."

"Awe~ don't get so upset Mika-chan~"

"Shut up." I said as I used my elbow to gut him in the stomach. "Can you set the table?"

"Fine, but I want a reward~"

"A what?"

"A reward, you can finish my homework tonight~ thanks!"

"WAIT WHAT!? IT'S FINALS WEEK THOUGH!"

Once the stir-fry looked and smelled nice, I called everyone to the table, I set the stir-fry in the middle of the table.

"Wow Redhead, you really know how to set tables…" I was genuinely surprised with what he had accomplished. The plates were plain white, the napkins were folded into little napkin cranes (Origami napkins) and the forks were on the left side, the knives and spoon were on the right side, THE FLIPPIN KNIVES WERE TURNED INWARD!

"So… who taught you how to set tables?" Rio folded her arms and nodding like she was impressed.

"Well you see, I had this Teacher: Table-sensei-"

"Cut the crap Karma, let's eat!" Nagisa said as everyone sat down and dug into the hot food.

"Wow Mika-chan, you're such a good cook!" Kaede mumbles with a mouth full of food.

"Actually, Karma helped to." I said as I too stuffed my mouth with food

Everyone dropped utensils in shock. Then Rio broke the silence.

"So Mika-chan and Karma-kun are making dinner together like some married couple!"

"No, more like we're the only ones who can cook in this house, and neither of us can cook for six people on our own all the time." I half smile at Rio.

"So what you're saying is… you're still single? Because I need a woman who can cook!" Maehara stuffs his mouth.

"Dude, I just got out of a bad relationship… take a chill pill." I say.

"WITH WHO?!" They all (except Karma) say together.

"Asano Gakushū… why?" I mumble

"Girl we are having a pillow talk with you tonight!" Rio highfives Kaede.

"I'm on the other freaking side of the room."

"Well looks like were sleeping with you tonight!"

"NO! I HAVE KARMA AND NAGISA BESIDE ME. I DON'T NEED MORE PESTS!"

* * *

 **I hope ya liked it~  
**

 **Please leave a review on what you think (of I should improve, if you liked it, what should happen next)**

 **-Bellieo 3**


	5. Rock and Roll Little Bitch

**Disclaimer- i ain't claiming nuthin**

 **I hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

"Mika…"

 _Just ignore them… you can get through the night_

"Mikaa-Chaaan~"

 _No one is there_

"Mika, scoot over, you have all the space" Rio says poking me in the back.

"Well, maybe you would have more room if YOU WERE IN YOUR OWN BED!" I glare at her.

"Well I would go to my own bed if you tell me about Asano" she continues poking me.

"Fine, since it's just you guys awake" I finally give up.

"Who said I was sleeping?" Karma lifts his head and smirks.

"Why are you awake?" Kaede says at the end of my bed.

"You do know that everyone's awake, right? You guys are way too loud." Maehara says as he plops down next to Karma.

"You got that right." Nagisa peaks his head up.

I looked at Nagisa "Nagisa! You look adorable when you wake up!"

His hair was down to his shoulders and was a little messed up from the pillow and his eyes were watery and half closed.

"What about me?" Maehara pouts.

"Wow, don't you look stunning… you've got a little drool on your right cheek" I point to his cheek.

"Whatever, just get to the gossip!" Rio nudges me.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What kinda guy was he like?"

"At first, he was really romantic… you know, leaving roses in my locker and sweet notes. But after the first month he completely abandon me, not saying hi when we passed in the halls, ignoring my texts, not even sitting with me during lunch. So I broke up with him… it's not like it changed anything though"

"Do you miss him?" Kaede questioned

"No, he kind of reminds me of Karma though… you know, devious, red hair, they both need mental hel-" Karma punched me in the arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"For your information Shorty, I have 'Red Hair' and Asano has 'Strawberry Blonde Hair'… two totally different things. And I don't need mental help." He scolds at me

"MMkay~" I say

"Did you come on to him, or did he come on to you?" Rio does the wave with her eyebrows.

"He did, he saw that I was the third best at Kunugigaoka, and when he realized that I was a girl… he started talking to me." I shrugged.

 **Flash Back**

* * *

 _I'm walking down tha halls when I get stopped by a red head with lilac eyes._

 _"Hey! You're Malin Mikazuki right?"_

 _"Yeah that me, who asking?"_

 _"I'm Asano, my father's the principal of this school. So, I saw you scored third on the tests, that's pretty cool, coming from a girl."_

 _"And what's so different that I'm a girl?" I put my hands on my hips._

 _He just chuckled "Sorry, that came out wrong… do you… wanna grab a bite after school?"_

 _"Um… okay, that sounds fun! See you at…"_

 _"By the gate, after school… see you later!"_

 ** _End of Flash Back_**

* * *

"So, what happened after that?" Kaede said

"We ate food…"

"Wow very detailed Mika" Rio slowly claps her hands.

"Shut up… it was pretty nice I guess, we went to the a fancy restaurant across the campus."

"Oh! Speaking of the main campus, the school is holding a Battle of the Bands this weekend. We should Watch!" Kaede's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yo! We could start a band, I hear chicks dig a guy that can play a guitar!" Meahara squeals.

"Maehara, do you even know how to play? Do any of you know how to play?" I look around at everyone.

"… well you can't either so…"

"Wrong assumption Watson, I play almost every stringed instrument and the piano… I am related to Irina-sensei." All of their jaw dropped at my remark

"So are we actually doing this?" Kaede smiles

"I guess so" Karma says

"Okay since we are doing this, we need to find out who's doing what." I say grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I flip on the lights because I know none of us are going to sleep tonight.

"So, what can all of you do?"

"I can play drums and kinda sing… rap is more of my style" Maehara says

"I can sing and I play the Bass pretty good" Nagisa adds, shifting into a comfortable position.

"Nagisa says that I'm pretty good at melody." Kaede pipes up.

"I can play the electric guitar." Karma says.

"Oh! it would pretty cool if you and Mika-chan could do electric guitars together and have a cool guitar solo." Kaede states.

"That's cool." I say jotting all this stuff down

"I can play the piano and get sheet and chord music for everyone, but what sing are we doing?" Rio questioned.

"I never thought of you playing a classical instrument Nakamura." Nagisa chuckled.

"Shut it Shiota." She stuck out her tongue.

"How about…" I pull up a song on my phone "Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne"

"It kinda represents us to be honest." Nagisa laughs.

"I'm cool with it." Everyone nods in agreement with Rio.

"Okay let's see if I got this right

* * *

 **Kaede- Main Girl Vocalist**

 **Nagisa- Main Boy Vocalist and Bass**

 **Maehara- Drums and 3rd Vocalist (Pref rap)**

 **Karma- Electric guitar and 2nd Vocalist**

 **Mika- Electric guitar/Guitar and 2nd Vocalist**

 **Rio- Piano and 3rd Vocalist**

* * *

Is it good?"

"Where are we gonna get the instruments and Microphones?" Kaede says.

"I can ask Irina-sensei if she has some instruments we can use."

 **Next Morning- at the Main Campus' Music room**

* * *

"Okay do we have everything?" I say as I look around the room, Irina-sensei gave us six microphones, a drum set, and two AMPs. Me, Karma, Rio and Nagisa have our own Electric Guitars, Bass and Electric piano (Karma's is bright red with a brown neck and mine is white with a black neck, Nagisa's bass is navy blue with glow in the dark strings, and Rio's Electric Piano is a pistachio green color with a white stand.)

"I feel like we're a real band!" Kaede jumps up and down.

"Here is the chords/sheet music. I thought that it would be good if Nagisa and Kaede were the only ones singing this time." Rio hand us the music.

"Wait… this time?" I tilt my head.

"Yeah, we're an official band from here on!" Rio smiles.

"Grreeaat…." I say unenthusiastically

"Alright, lets run through this first." Maehara flips and spins his drum sticks.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up" Kaede sings with Nagisa singing lower harmony.

"Karma this is where we come in" I nod to him and he nods back.

 _The chords are simple, it C to Am, then F to G so I could do some cool stuff with these chords._

Me and Karma (Unintentionally) stop playing chords at the same time and start riffing (which sounds really good)

" Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change" Kaede sings

"Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young" Nagisa sings the Pre chorus

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up" Both of them sing.

 **Several Attempts Later**

* * *

"Alright! I think we've got it good!" Nagisa smiles.

"Great, and its only 6… you guys wanna go out and eat?"

"Sure" everyone said in unison

We all started to walk off campus.

"Crap! I forgot my Guitar… I'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes." I signed

"Damn, I forgot mine to" Karma Pouts "let's go together"

I ran to the music room with Karma and grabbed our cases. But my luck had just run out when I was stopped by the Five Virtuosos.

"Well if it isn't the Five Virtuosos, What an honor to stand in your presence again." Karma smirks.

"Well if it isn't the bottom of the barrel… hello E- class" Natsuhiko Koyama Laughed.

"Well just so you know Koyama, these bottom dwellers scored better than you, Karma was second and I was third on the testing." I grinned "So if I'm the bottom of the barrel… what does that make you?"

Ren pushed Karma out of the way and pinned me up against the wall "So I heard that you and Asano broke up?" he smirked "Do you want me to console you?"

"Get your filthy hand off of me Sakakibara" I stare at him.

"Woah last name! that hurts Mika-chan~ after all we always used to hang out… you me and Asano"

"Let go of me or I will make these highschool years hell for you"

"Feisty and hot, I wonder why he broke up with you." He looked at me like I was some kind of prize.

"For your information Sakakibara, I broke up with him…"

"Yeah okay Mika… you're a lot prettier when you don't talk."

"I'm telling you let me g-"

 _Our lips are touching_

 _He's kissing me… I told him to not touch me_

 _CRAP HE USED THE TONGUE  
_ "Get Mmph~ off of me Mmm!" I couldn't breathe.

"You like this don't you Mika" Ren smirks and playfully bites down on my lower lip

"STOP!" I scream as he is **Sexually Harassing** me, then I get an idea.

WACK! BITE!

Ren fell straight to the ground, wincing in pain

Karma was hysterically laughing "Did you kick him in the nuts?"

"And I also bit down on his tongue." I say wiping the blood from his tongue off my lips. "You know Sakakibara, you're a lot hotter when you're on the ground crying like a baby" I chuckled and walked off with Karma.

I turned around and was face to face with Asano "By the way Asano, Ren can kiss better than you~"

"Oh is that so… I think your boyfriend might get a little mad that you kissed another guy." Asano stares at Karma.

"What? NO!" I push Asano back.

"What's wrong Mika-chan~? Why don't we go home, it's been a long day… oh no that's right! We're going out tonight!" Karma tries to make it worse.

"So… you live with him?" Asano smirks

Karma puts his arm around me "yes we do live together!"

"Yeah, with four other students." I smack his hand away.

"And you have dinner plans… it obvious" Asano laughs

"WHAT NO NOT WITH HIM. HE'S LIKE YOU BUT MORE DEVIOUS AND IDIOTIC." I explain but both of them stared at me offended.

"Mika-chan, I am not like that strawberry blonde haired idiot." Karma whacks my back head.

"And don't compare me to that red haired E-student" Asano whacks my forehead.

"What the hell Malin?" Ren stares at me as he tries to stand up

"Wow last name, that's harsh~" I say grabbing my guitar case. "By the way, we are gonna crush your team in competition."

"You really think you can beat 'Straight A's'?" Ren laughs.

Karma leans towards me "What's 'Straight A's'?"

"It's their band name… the five virtuosos have a band…"

"We should get a cool name like that Mika-chan~"

"I know I was gonna bring it up with the others over dinner…. DINNER we gotta go!" I grabbed Karma's hand and sprinted towards the gate to where they were sitting.

"What took so long?" Rio walked over to us.

"We ran into Asano on that way out" I sighed

"Whatever, I'm starving!"

 **At the Restaurant**

* * *

"Alright, so I was thinking… we need a name." I say slurping my soup.

"We saw the Five Virtuosos and they have their own band, they're probably playing at the competition. And they have a name, 'Straight A's'" Karma bites into his Ruben sandwich.

"That's pretty Cliché if you ask me." Rio stabs two pieces of pasta.

"Well if their call 'Straight A's' we should be called something that has to do with our class." Kaede dips her chicken tenders in honey mustard sauce.

"I got it... ' **E.N.D.** ' like END class… E-class" Nagisa takes out his notebook and shows how it's gonna look.

"I like it, it makes us seem edgy!" Rio agrees.

"It's gonna be great!" Kaede fist pumps Nagisa

"We should get a cool outfit for the competition." Rio says

"I'll ask Irina-sensei where the best places to shop are." I add.

"This is the first **E.N.D.** meeting!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this Chapter!  
**

 **Please leave a review of what you think (if you liked it, if you have a suggestion, what i should improve on)**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Bellieo**


	6. Preforming Little Bitch

**I hope you like this new Chapter!**

* * *

I got up early on Wednesday because i heard that Koro-sensei had finally had gotten over his allergies. He's been out for two months now… I don't even know what he looks like. I've heard that he looks like an octopus, with tentacles… but, it's Karma… you can't take his word.

I get ready and make a big breakfast: Bacon, eggs, and hash browns. First I start with the bacon and make my way over to the stove, I'm the only one who cooks in our house… except Karma, but he does that to annoy me.

I feel warm arms wrap around my torso "You need help?" Karma whispers in my ear.

"WAH! Karma, why are you up so early? its 5 am" I gasp

"I usually get up at around this time… go on my phone, stare at either you or Nagisa for the rest of the time." He explains as he tightens his grip.

"That's not creepy at all…." I look up from the pan and reply bluntly "You're gonna burn me Karma, if you wanna help: get off of me and crack some eggs, whisk them, and give them to me."

"What if I don't want to? That's a boring job" he teases as he sways back and forth.

"You do know I have an eight inch knife in my possession, don't test your luck redhead."

Karma finally lets go and sighs "You're no fun Mika-chan~" and start cracking the egg

Just then Rio and Hiroto walked into the kitchen, still in their pajamas and rubbing their eyes.

"Why are you two up so early? You woke me up from my dream, I was making out with Shawn Mendes!" Rio yawns.

"Well, I got up earlier than normal, but Karma gets up right about now" I turn to Karma "You stalker." And stick my tongue out.

"Oh look, mom and dad are cooking us breakfast… how sweet~" Hiroto snickers.

"What did you just call me? I'm not your mom Hiroto. You hit on me yesterday calling me 'Baby Girl'." I glare at him.

"And don't call me your dad; I'll beat you with a stick."

"Why did you get up so early?" Rio says as she grabs six plates

"Apparently Korosensei is back! I'm excited to meet him."

"Ahem!" Kaede walks into the room "Didn't you forget something?" she looks at us like we're missing something important "Ugh! Tonight's the battle of the bands! How could you forget? We've been practicing almost every day!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! We're totally gonna kill it!" Rio says as she stuffs her mouth of food.

Hirito mumbled something like 'Of course we are' with piles of food in his mouth

 _This band has brought us together more than we thought. We're a lot closer than before and not just because we live together. We're doing Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne, and to be honest, it really represents us… I mean, we're the END class; we're the ones that don't need anyone's approval. When I was moved to E Class, I was so bummed and I thought that I would hate it, lately I've realized that I can't live without these people. I wish that I transferred to E Class a lot sooner._

"Oh! I forgot, Irina-Sensei found some costumes for the show!" I grab a box in the corner of the kitchen.

In the box it had six costumes with a name on each. Kaede's was a gray skinny dress, a leather black jacket, mint green stilettos and a green bandana. Nagisa's was a black v-neck, light denim pants, brown combat boots and a light blue bandana. Hirito's was a long sleeve black shirt, bright orange skinny jeans, white Jordan's and an orange bandana. Rio's was a cream colored blouse tucked into a black skirt, neon yellow converse and a yellow bandana. Karma's was a plain white v-neck, black skinny jeans, a white, black, and red plaid shirt, black combat boots and a red bandana. Mine was a white spaghetti strapped shirt, black skinny jeans with white glow in the dark suspenders hanging from it, a gray bomber jacket, almost knee high black laced boots and a white bandana.

I hand out the costumes "This makes up look and feel like a professional band!" Hirito straps on his orange bandana to his arm "I'm part of the resistance! These bandanas could symbolize our band."

I glance at the clock "Okay… it's kind of 7:00…CRAP IT'S 7:00! WE ONLY HAVE 15 TO BE OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I race to my dresser and throw my clothes in the bathroom "I CALL THE BATHROOM!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT MIKA!" Hirito slides in the bathroom and locks the door "HAHAHAH!"

I grunt as I crack my knuckles "You'd better stay away from the door Hirito." I heard a mumble from the other side that sounded like 'why should I?' as I kick down the door with a powerful force "GET OUT!" I throw him out and lock the door.

Five minutes later I come out fully ready. "All yours dude."

I grab my book bag to see Karma waiting at the door "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to be that loser who walks alone… come on, we're gonna be late." He grabs his book bag from the ground and we head off.

 ** _At Class_**

 _What am I looking at? What is this… thing?_

"You weren't kidding Karma…" I say as I observe the yellow octopus

"I don't joke about these kind of things Mika-chan~" he winks

Korosensei turns around "Why hello, you must be the not-so-new student I've heard so much about!"

I smile as I take my knife out of its case "Yes, and you must be the… thing that has a _very_ expensive bounty on your head" I try to stab him… but my knife disappeared. "Wha-" he holds the knife, dangling it in front of me to taunt me.

"Is this what you're looking for? You're gonna have to be more inventive Mikazuki."

 _Even with Korosensei there, class was still boring. Still the same things, but he did make some of it fun… before I could attempt to kill him, class was over._

"I can't believe I couldn't even land a hit on him… this sucks." I kick my feet up on my desk.

Rio rolls her eyes "We've been trying for three months and you think you can beat him on the first day?" I shrug my shoulders "Ugh, whatever… we only have two hours till Battle of the Bands so we better get ready.

 _Kaede tied her green bandana to her neck. Nagisa tied his blue bandana to his wrist. Rio tucked her blouse into her skirt and tied her yellow bandana to her ponytail. Hirito put his hair back in a hairband and tied his orange bandana to his belt loop. Karma wrapped his plaid shirt around his torso and both of us wore our bandanas on our foreheads._

"Guys" I look at my watch "We've got ten minutes. Let's go."

 _We look so bad-ass looking like this, walking to the battle of the bands. Once we get there we set up all our equipment and walk around for a bit. Nagisa, Rio and Kaede wanted to go say hi to all the Class E that came. While me Karma and Hirito strolled around._

"Well if it isn't the duds from Class E." Kyoama walks up with everyone in Straight A's

I turn around to face then "Well, if it isn't the dorks from Class A, tell me… do you ever get tired of being so arrogant?" I chuckle.

Asano rolls his eyes "I'm not arrogant, I'm just that good." He grins

"So how's your 'band' going?" Ren says and uses quotations with his hands and laughs.

"I don't know Ren, how's your tongue doing?" I cross my arms and smirk as Hirito screams 'NAH SHE DIDN'T!'

Ren pouts "Like you didn't enjoy it…" he snickers "I'm a WAYY better kisser than Asano." He bites his lip playfully.

"Yeah… okay sure we'll go with that." I roll my eyes

"Whatever" Ren straightens up his posture and starts walking away "We're gonna win anyway, so we'll have girls falling at our feet."

"You're not gonna win." I say blankly

He stops in his tracks and spins around "Oh? Then how about we place a little bet then?" he walks up to me "if we win, I get you all to myself for 10 minutes~"

"What the hell n-"

"Okay, but if we win… all of you have to dress up in cheerleader costumes and do a routine… choreographed by me." Karma pushes me out of the way to get in Ren's face. "What's wrong Sakakibara? You look scared?" he laughs

"Deal… oh and I get a smooch from Mika-chan too~" Asano shakes Karma's hand.

I grab Karma and pull him back stage and slam him against "WHAT THE HELL KARMA?! YOU'RE BETTING ON MY LIKE I'M AN OBJECT!?"

"Relax Mika-Chan! It's no doubt we're gonna win… we're fine."

Kaede, Rio, Nagisa and Hirito all rush behind stage

Hirito smirks "Oh, sorry… I didn't know you guys were getting funky~"

"HIRITO!" We say in unison.

"Guys were up!" Kaede heads up the stairs.

 _I can't believe we're actually doing this! We look like a real band, we look professional._

 _Hirito looks at me and Karma to start._

 ** _If you listen to music while you read (like me) here's the version that I think matches the best-_**

 _watch?v=_yglXw2M2zQ_

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up _Kaede sings with Nagisa singing the lower harmony

Karma and I start on our riffs

 _Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

 _Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_

 _Say, wont you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh wooh here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

 _We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

 _They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, wont you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

 _Say, wont you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _Ohhhhhhh_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh whoa here's to never growing up_

 _Oh woah oh woah  
Here's to never growing up_

The Crowd screamed and clapped so loud, we'll win for sure

 _Next thing I see is everyone being pushed off stage by the Straight A's. By the looks of it, it looks like Asano is the Vocalist, Seo is the…FX? Ren is the Guitarist, Araki is the bass and Koyama is the drums._

 ** _Again, if you want to listen to the song while you read-_**

 _watch?v=gD4QGAxtRK8_

 _I stepped in the room and she noticed me  
A-a-almost instantly  
And I can guarantee that she  
Has heard about me through her girlfriend  
Not to mention that her boyfriend hates me_

It's not my fault she looked at me  
It's not your fault, you can't compete  
Are we through with this, cause I do insist  
Nothing happened here this time

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends…

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends do

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

Their girlfriends  
Stop  
Let me explain the situation  
Everybody hatin' for the same reason  
Attempted to mingle, she said she was single  
And I'm just a nice guy

It's not my fault she looked at me  
It's not your fault, you can't compete  
I am through with this, but if you insist  
Then next the next time she's mine

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends…

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me

 _image: ._

 _Cause their girlfriends do_

Do do do, do do do do, do do do  
Their girlfriends do  
Do do do, do do do do, do do do  
Their girlfriends…

I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah  
I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah  
I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah  
I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah  
I stepped into the club and she…

Boy, that's your girl?

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends…

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends…

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends…

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their girlfriends do

Do do do, do do do do, do do do  
Their girlfriends do  
Do do do, do do do do, do do do  
Their girlfriends do.

The Straight A's were the last competitors in the battle of the bands. Now it's down to the last two bands… E.N.D and Straight A's

"Might want to put some lip balm on Mika~" Asano snickers.

Karma laughs "You should measure yourself, I need them for the Cheerleader uniform!"

The announcer clears his throat "Ahem! Alright, we're down to our last Competitors: The Straight A's!" the crowd screams at the top of their lungs "And E.N.D!" you can hear Class E breaking their vocal cords. "Alright… the results are in…."

 _One Week later~_

 _"_ That's right, ASANO! Kick those legs!" Karma yells at the Cheerleader who has no will to do this

* * *

 **I wanted the Bandana's to represent something**

 **Kayano- Tying it around her neck symbolized her secret**

 **Nagisa- Tying it around his wrist symbolized his observation skills with his notebook**

 **Rio-** **Tying it around her ponytail symbolized how she set aside her smarts**

 **Hirito-** **Tying it around his belt loop symbolized that he's a tease**

 **Karma and Mikazuki-** **Tying it around their head symbolized his smarts**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **-Bellieo**


	7. Freestylin' Little Bitch

**Hello! I hope you like this new chapter**

 **Mikazuki: She doesn't own anything in Ass Class**

 **Bellieo: Ahem, I own you...**

 **Mikazuki: Um excuse me? I'm an independent woman.**

 **Bellieo: No, I made you... i created you. you're a figment of my imagination so i can make myself the center of the story and fantasize about hot 2D guys while remaining sane ( _or attempting to)._ now get out...**

* * *

 ** _A few days after the Battle of the Bands-_**

"I can't believe we really won!" Karma said searching the internet for blue and orange cheerleader uniforms.

I look up from my homework glare at him "You say that like you doubted us?"

"I had some moments when I was iffy… do you think I should go for the blue and orange contrast? OH! I know" he grins "Pink and purple shimmer uniforms with neon pink pom-poms!" he swiftly types his vision into the search bar.

"Oh! And you should get colorful hair extensions for them…Wait" I pause for a moment "Didn't you bet my body on the fact that we'd win…how can you say you doubted us?" I place my hand on my hips.

Karma laughed mischievously "Oh did I? Did you really think that I'd sell my precious Mika-chan out like that?" I stare at him blankly as he rolls his eyes "He never said who he got ten minutes… he just said 'you'… the only thing you'd have to do is peck Asano on the cheek. I could take care of Sakakibara for 10 minutes…" he says holding up his collection of spicy sauces. He turns his attention back on the search for the perfect uniform again, yet finding nothing. Groaning in frustration he leans he back on the bed frame against the wall.

"I guess you're right… hey, lemme show you a great site with extremely girly costumes." I push him aside and plop down next to him on the bed, quickly typing in .

"How did you know what this site was?" Karma looks at me impressed.

"Well, I used to be in beauty pageants when I was younger…" I say handing over the laptop

"I've got to hack into your hard drive to find those pictures~" he says scrolling through many options "Oh my gosh, there's so many… pink stuff."

Hirito pops his head into the room "Hey guys, I'm going to the park to get some air… you wanna come?" he walks over to us "Kaede and Nagisa are getting food supplies since it's their night to cook. Please? Rio's coming if that makes it any better."

"Nah I'm good." Karma says, eyes glued to the screen.

I let out a sigh and grab him by the collar "Oh no you don't, you've been inside ever since we won the Battle of the Bands trying to find costumes for the Straight A's. You're coming with us." I grab my coat and toss him his. Right before we walk out the door I get a text message from a group chat from some friends on the main campus... I thought they removed me?

 _Gabby: OMG did you see Straight A's at the Battle of the Bands?!_

 _Kiki: Who didn't! it was the rave at school!_

 _Hikari: I can't believe they didn't win…_

 _Ansa: Guys… There's a rap battle at the park… some of Straight A's members are there! Wanna go?!_

 _Gabby: Sure!_

 _Hikari: I can't wait to see them!_

 _Kiki: I can finally see them off stage!_

I huff and roll my eyes as I show them the texts "How about we not go…" I say as I slip my coat off and toss in into the closet.

"Just a more reason to go." Karma snickers as he throws my coat back in my face. "We're going, and you're coming to." He says taking my arm at dragging me outside, ignoring my excuses to stay.

Tonight was a cold night like any other in September, some patches of snow from the last baby snow fall. The air was just cold enough to see your hot breath when you breathe. It wasn't that cold, I wore a normal pull over sweatshirt, but Rio on the other hand hates the cold so she had on a thick wool scarf and a winter coat and a beanie to keep her head warm.

Once we got there we saw a crowd gathered around near the fountain. We got to hear the last parts of a rap battle against Sakakibara and another student from Kunugigaoka.

"Alright alright alright!" the ref says with a booming voice "Make some noise for Garison!" he held up the students hand as the crowd cheered. "Alright pretty good, now make some noise for Ren!" he held up his hand as the crowd screamed with raving fangirls and boy alike. "Alright I think we have a winner" he hands the silver spray painted water bottle to Garison and quickly pulled away before he could get it and hands it to Sakakibara. "Alright everyone, now's for the last battle tonight for the gold bottle!" he holds up another bottle spray painted but with gold instead of silver.

Karma leans towards me and whispers "It wasn't even that good…"

"I know" I snort.

"Well well well… look who we have here." Asano creeps up behind us.

Karma spins around and gets in Asano's face "Well well well you fell in a well." He smirks. "What the didly-doo brings you here Ass-ano~ did you come here to rap?" he sings as I break out in laughter at _Ass-ano_.

"Actually yes…" he points at Karma's face "And I challenge you to the last rap battle for the gold bottle.

"Oh, sorry I don't rap… I know such a crime right? But my friend Hirito does…" he pushes Hirito to the center.

Hirito looks like a deer in the headlights "Dude… I can't really rap! It was just a wow factor… you know to add a little pizzazz!" He looks at me "But I heard Mika rapping in the shower the other day."

"Why were you listening?" He shrugs at me as I roll my eyes "Ugh! What is with you guys?!"

"What wrong Miki? You scared?" he laughs "Probably because she's seen me rap before! I'll take you on any day!"

I turn to Asano "Asano, the only thing you can rap is a burrito… and you can't even cook correctly."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! BUUURNN" Hirito and Karma shout in Asano's face laughing.

"Tch, then why don't you just show me how good you are at this…" he folds his arms in disbelief.

I cock an eyebrow "Maybe I will, to show that I can beat you anywhere and any day." I smirk.

"Good, if you're so confident, then how bout' we place a little wager." He snickers.

"How bout' it then" I say blankly

"If I win I get I victory kiss/makeout session."

"Why is it that you always want to get in my pants?"

"So I can show you what you're missing." He chuckles

"Really?" I sigh "Last time I remember you broke up with me… or is that how your story went?" I tilt my head.

He rolls his eyes from my sarcasm "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine, if I win you… have to go skinny dipping in the lake."

"What?! it's November! I don't want to go in the freezing water."

"Yeah well I don't want to touch your disgusting lips but here we are…" I stick out my hand and spit in it. "Come on Asano my arms getting tired..." I wave my hand.

He looks at it in disgust and sighs as he spits in his own hand and shakes mine. "Ugh" he squints in annoyance of the hand shake "Deal."

"Bring it on pretty boy." I snicker.

 _Asano- with Sakakibara Beat Boxing_

 _Hey Miki Miki how you doing it has been a while_

 _Haven't seen you, wow you still don't have style_

 _You know sometimes I wonder ever left_

 _I got the looks, smarts, power. Do I need to name the rest?_

 _Any girl would kill to have me pull them close to my chest_

 _But you pushed me away, far away and say it's for the best._

 _I can see the mind game you play to get your ways_

 _Someday it's gonna bite you back I'm counting down the days_

 _I learned from this experience, my nay's to my yay's_

 _Cause all I ever do is win, I'm getting straight A's_

 _Mikazuki- Hirito Beat Boxing_

 _So you say you can freestyle, oh wow that's cool_

 _The only freestyle you can do is in a swimming pool_

 _Oh by the way, never ever call me Miki_

 _You okay Asano you looking kind of sickly_

 _Your head feeling dizzy? Is your body feeling icky?_

 _Probably because I'm hitting you hard with these sick beats._

 _I'm spitting words like fire_

 _And no I ain't a liar_

 _Got Get up to my level need to go a lil' higher_

 _Did you think you could beat me? Like you really had a chance_

 _Don't make a fool out' yourself, Just quit in advance._

I walk up to him and get in his face so he can hear me clearly. It doesn't matter what I do, he still has that stupid look on his face like he's confused.

 _If this is too hard for you brain to comprehend_

 _I'll break it down a little so that you will commend_

 _Cause I'm a bad bitch, that title I'll defend_

 _Sweetie I ain't the beginning, hell no I'm the END_

By now we're in each other's face almost going at the other's throats when the ref saw it was getting too heated so he breaks us apart. "Alright that's a little too much for now… Alright make some noise for Asano!" he hold up Asano's had as the crowd screams of dying fangirls as he smiles and winks. "Okay, now give it up for Mika-chan!" All the guys scream at the top of their lungs which made the park boom with all the low voices. "Um… okay, so the gold bottle… for the win of tonight… goes to… the five time winning champion…" Asano smiles as he attempts to snatch it out of his hand (Thinking he won) "(Champion)'s Ex lady! Mikazuki!" he hands me the bottle as Karma, Rio and Hirito give me a celebratory hug.

Asano scrunches his nose ( _He usually does that when he's frustrated or annoyed_ ) "This game was flawed! I didn't want to battle her in the first place!" he points to me.

"I'm sorry but I do recall your exact words were…" Karma pulls out a tape recorder and plays the tape 'What wrong Miki? You scared, probably because she's seen me rap before! I'll take you on any day!' he looks at Asano and grins "Pretty spot on am I right?!"

He scrunches he's nose again "Whatever… I'm leaving" he walks away as he spits in the ground.

I run and grab his arms "Oh no no pretty boy, you're not going anywhere…. I believe we had a little wager. Now go in the pond." I point to the pitch black lake with faint reflections over it.

He backs up ( _Almost into the fountain_ ) "No way I'm going in there, I'm going to die of hypothermia!"

"Well Ass-ano" Karma pull me back "I believe we had an agreement, I mean… Mika-chan put her lips on the line and I wasn't so hot on letting some scum touch my girl, so you'll have to face the consequences for that~" I turn to Karma almost smacking him in the face for saying that I'm his _girl_ but after that statement Asano ( _Attempted to_ ) ran towards the exit of the park. "You know you've gotta keep your word Asano, it'll ruin your reputation…" Karma yells

"Well, no one's here to testify except you END class." He laughs "So I think I'll be able to make it on my own."

"Oh, but is it just us?" Karma pulls out the tape recorder with the record button **on** "I feel like broadcasting this over the schools speakers… that is unless you keep your word."

Asano stops and thinks it all over and starts to strip behind a tree. "I hate you all for this." And he laughs "But let's face it, that's probably the only battle you'll ever win after this… we'll beat you to a pulp next time you filthy END class" he says as everyone in the crowd watches and nods in agreement.

"You already hated us anyway so…" Rio says as she shivers in the cold "It doesn't really matter what you think now."

The lake has a tree that hangs over it and the tree itself has a ladder to climb up and jump into it. Asano climbed up the ladder in his birthday suit ( _thank god it's too dark to see anything_ ) "I hope you savor this victory, don't get used to it Miki."

"I told you not to call me that." I yell from the tree where he laid his clothes.

"Do you really think I care about your opinion Miki?" he jumps in the freezing lake with a splash.

Karma turns to me "Quick now's our chance!"

"Our chance for what?!"

"This!" he grabs Asano's clothes and only leaves his socks and underwear. "LET'S GO GO GO!" he takes my hand and climbs up the trees to get away from the 'Asano Protection Squad'.

 ** _Later back at Home-_**

After we escaped the crowd we made it home just in time for dinner. The dinner was the same any time it was Kaede and Nagisa's turn- Mashed potatoes, green beans and meatloaf with a chocolate pudding for dessert. After dinner we all just chilled out for the rest of the night. Kaede and Rio were watching the finale of Dancing with the Stars, Nagisa and Hirito were to engulfed in Animal Crossing: New Leaf to talk to anyone at the moment and me and Karma were browsing the web on his bed: I was helping him look for the perfect uniforms while listening to Nicki Minaj's Pink Friday album.

He closes his laptop "I think I'm done for the day…" he yawns and stretches out on his bed like a squirrel making annoying noises.

"Oh by the way… I'm not your 'girl'" I say as I yawn and stretch.

He snickers "I know that… you're my _Lady_ ~"

I sigh as I roll my eyes "Are you ever gonna stop teasing me?" I stare at him with a blank face.

He smirks as he pulls my body towards his and lays down on his pillow "You should get some rest Mika-chan." He looks down at me. After sitting there for five minutes I've come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let me go.

"You didn't answer my question redhead… are you going to stop?" I say as I get comfier.

He plays with my earlobe "Hehe your earlobe's funny." He laughs.

"…Karma."

"Did you notice you're the little spoon?"

"Karma"

"You've got nice lips… well you are Russian, Russian people have fantastic lips."

"KARMA"

He lightly pecks my cheek and gets really close in my ear and whispers in a low voice "No~"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

 **please follow to see more of Mika-chan~ and review if you: Liked the story or chapter, think of something this story needs or if I made grammar or spelling mistakes ( _I make a LOT)_**

 **Thank you so much for reading!  
**

 **Bellieo-**


	8. WHOOPS !

Hello! it's been SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPLOADED I KNOW OKAY !

I've recently moved to Wattpad, just because it doesn't have a document manager lifespan.

now let me tell you why i stopped uploading because it's a very intriguing story.

so i had to watch my little cousin for the night for some reason back in August and my mom was going to be away so I had to really watch her by myself. So I was like "Oh okay sure I'll do it."being the good child I am. So, I'm sitting in the living room just chilling with my laptop and some green tea next to it. My cousin *unexpectedly* comes up to me and opens her arms to give me a hug... but she is a very dramatic person so she flings her arms out as wide as she can and KNOCKS THE TEA OVER AND SPILLS IT IN MY COMPUTER ! I cried for that whole week. all of my documents (ALL OF THE STORIES) were lost and too corrupted to revive them. So here I am back again to tell you I have new stories on Wattpad, and I wanted to ask on each story if i should continue any stories on that account ! I've kind of grown out of the anime faze a little bit and fell down a black hole of Kpop and it's terrifying... please tell me what you guys want n stuff. and you can follow the Wattpad account if you want (You should really if you like Kpop because I make really good ones)

Wattpad account- -Bellieo-

(It's basically my username but with lil' "-")

-Bellieo


End file.
